


Letter's To Lucy

by TooManyFandomsToHandlr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToHandlr/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToHandlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. When Natsu leaves for war, he writes letters to Lucy. NaLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: First Chapter

Chapter One: First Letter  
Dear Lucy,  
I know I promised to write to you everyday as soon as I get there but a lot has happened. I know I broke the promise but please don't be mad! I promise that I won't break anymore promises! I also promise that I'll write to you every single day to tell you how I'm doing. Today has been quiet and I'm still only in camp, I'm glad I'm not in the war zone otherwise it'd be hard to write to you wouldn't it? But even if I was I'd write to you. Oh hey, how's everyone? Cana? Loke? The old man? They're all alright, right? Erza got sent to the front line first, with Laxus - obviously. I'm stuck here with Gray. Oh speaking of Gray, how's Juvia? I heard that when Gray had to leave she wouldn't stop crying. Sounds just like her. Anyway, I need to end this letter here since we have to sleep and if I continue it tomorrow then I'd be breaking my promise, right? Night Lucy.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	2. Chapter Two: Second Letter

Chapter Two: Second letter  
Dear Lucy,  
It's the fifth day today since I've come to this camp. It's a little strange, especially the food. It tastes disgusting! Tell them to send MiraJane over here! The food really sucks! Also with the beds, they're really uncomfortable to sleep on. I know that before we moved in together I used to sleep in a hammock but the beds are just uncomfortable. I miss sleeping in a proper bed, with you and Happy next to me. I tried to tell them that they should get better beds but they wouldn't listen to me. It was unfair. They said that next week they are going to start sending other people off. They only sent off Erza and Laxus because apparently something happened on the field and they were the only two capable at that moment. Like that wasn't insulting. I could take down both Laxus and Erza. Don't you think Lucy?  
Love,  
Natsu.


	3. Chapter Three: Third Letter

Chapter Three: Third letter  
Dear Lucy,  
I can't take it dammit, I can't stand another second with that ice freak. He's just so annoying! Please come save me Luce, I can't stand being around him. I destroyed the canteen today fighting with him. We got so in trouble, I swear we had to clean everything all up again which was a pain because he kept on bumping into me. And I know it was on purpose!!! I wish I can come back home to you Lucy, and Happy too. I really miss that cat, I bet he would've helped me through this if they would have let me take him. How's the little guy doing? I bet he's missing me too, poor boy. Give him some fish for me would you? He loves his fish and we usually went fishing. Well I go fishing, he would just dips his head into the water and catches fish like a bear or something. See I told you I watched that nature program! Anyway, again I have to end it here, it seems we don't have a lot of spare time for me to write you a big, long letter. I miss you Luce.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	4. Chapter Four: Fourth Letter

Chapter Four: Fourth Letter  
Dear Lucy,  
One more day and they are going to send some others off. Its a little scary, what if they were to choose me? That'd mean I'd have to go to the front line. That's scary, don't you think Lucy? I think they should send me off to defeat off our enemy but I don't want to at the same time. I get goosebumps all over my body the more I think about it. But don't worry your king will be home soon right, Lucy? As soon as we're done here do you want to go to that new restaurant that you've been fawning over? I know that its expensive but there's no harm in spending a bit of money. It can be for celebration for winning this war. I'll be your war hero. Anyway night Lucy, I'll write to you tomorrow and tell you who was sent off. Hopefully not me.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	5. Chapter Five: Fifth Letter

Chapter five: Fifth Letter  
Dear Lucy,  
Gajeel and Elfman were sent off. Now it seems like its just me and Gray. Its quite lonely without them, I keep on expecting someone to shout "Man" or "Because that's manly" but it never comes, and that sucks. It just reminds me that it'll mean that me and Gray are next, or at least I think we are. The others have gone so it has to be me and Gray next. Don't tell him I said this but I'm glad I won't be going alone, even if it is with the slanted eyes, at least I'd be going with a friend and that's all I need. I really miss you Lucy, you and your cooking. This food they serve is disgusting, you should come over and teach them how to cook properly. And you should bring some of those spicy chicken wings with you too. Will you do that Lucy? We'd be able to be together again! Also bring Happy, I miss him too. Good night Lucy.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	6. Chapter Six: Sixth Letter

Chapter six: Sixth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
I was right. It was me and Gray. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared Luce. You didn't come with the chicken wings so I'm also hungry. I wish I didn't have to be here but there's nothing we can do. Unless I run away but I'm sure they'd be mad if I tried that. I know you must be missing me and I know that I keep on saying I miss you Lucy but I truly do. It's scary to think about going to war without you by my side. Even if I have my friends its just not the same. Oh and I forgot to say it but Jellal is also coming with both me and Gray. But I don't really mind with it, its just now I have two people with me. I dont exactly trust Jellal, I know that he's a better person then he was however I can't just let go of what he did to Erza. That doesn't make me a bad person does it? I hope it doesn't. Anyway I have to end this letter because I have to pack. Bye Lucy.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	7. Chapter Seven: Seventh Letter

Chapter Seven: Seventh Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
I'm your war hero remember? I promised that when we get back we're going to that restaurant. Remember that because I think I might forget. Remember that your Natsu Dragneel is going to war and he is going to win it for my Lucy Heartfilia. Tell that to Happy too. I want him to know everything. Read my letters to him, I know it would probably put him to sleep but at least he would've had the best bed time story from his best pal, ME!!! I finally packed, actually finished a while ago but we had to sit through a lecture about the front line, it was just as I would have imagined. What the lecture had said anyway, I'm not a hundred percent sure if the front line really is as I think it is. But at least everyday will be an exciting one. I'll get to tell our children how amazing I am! Anyway, night Lucy!  
Love,  
Natsu.


	8. Chapter Eight: Eighth Letter

Chapter Eight: Eighth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
I'm sorry I broke my promise again. It's been a week since I last wrote. But that's alright though isn't it? Because ever since I started writing I was never allowed to send you them. I don't why but they wouldn't let any of us send letters home. So writing to you after a week isn't so bad is it? But I think when I come home there is going to be a large amount of letters that you're going to have to read when me and the boys go for a drink at that bar Fairy Tail. I'm sorry you can't get these letters. I wish you could. It would send me off the trouble of having to carry around seven letters, not including this one I'm writing to you now, of course. Did you know that Gray writes letters to Juvia? Secretly of course. When he thinks we're all asleep I hear him writing to Juvia, I once caught him in the act when he started to talk out loud whilst writing. What an idiot right? And Gajeel writes to Levy. He usually sits in the corner while he writes. You know, that lecture that I wrote about last time, it wasn't anything like it really is. I mean its so boring. When I write this letter it is like the only thing I can do without getting bored. I bet you're pretty bored without me too right Luce? I miss you, lots.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	9. Chapter Nine: Nineth Letter

Chapter nine: Ninth Letter.  
I'm beginning to get scared Lucy. I thought the enemy was going to attack. They had thrown bombs at us. It was the most scariest thing in my life. I couldn't move Lucy. I was to scared, I thought I was going to die before Gray had thrown me on his back to get me away. That was really dumb of me and I'm ashamed of me for doing such a thing. But I owe him. Don't worry I said thanks of course, but I don't think I want to be a war hero anymore Lucy. I think I might just want to be a coward if it means coming back to you in one piece and just to hug you one last time. I don't want to die. I want you and me both to be together. I want us to be together... I'm sorry if I disappoint you. Please don't be disappointed in me, Luce. I know you won't be so I have nothing to worry about. Right? Goodbye Luce, I'll write tomorrow.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	10. Chapter Ten: Tenth Letter

Chapter Ten: Tenth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
I killed someone Lucy. Does that make me a bad person? Am I going to hell? There was so much blood. He was only around my age too. A seventeen or sixteen year old. I couldn't believe that I pulled the trigger. My hands won't stop shaking over since I had killed him. He looked just as scared as I did. Was it wrong of me to kill him? I feel really guilty. What if he was just like me? What if he had been writing to his Lucy back home but now she will never get the letters because I killed him? What if he had a family? He didn't even have chance to say goodbye Lucy and I took away his life. Is this what a murderer feels? Or if someone had committed man slaughter? Lucy I'm scared of what I'm becoming. Its only been four weeks and already I've killed someone. Two weeks on the battle field. What if when I come home I'm going to be dangerous? I dont want to hurt you Lucy but I didn't want to hurt that teenager and I shot him. Right in the chest where his heart was. I don't want to tell any of our children about this. I was wrong. Please bring me home Lucy... Please, I need you.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Eleventh Letter

Chapter Eleven: Eleventh Letter  
Dear Lucy,  
Erza, Jellal and Elfman are dead. Erza and Elfman were both blown up by a bomb. I survived when they had to die. Jellal had to watch Erza die. He committed suicide. Right in front of us Lucy. We had to clean up all the blood. Me and Gray. We had to clean up his blood Lucy. It was just like when I killed that boy. I've killed so many people now. I don't think that my tears can justify what I've done now. I'm just so scared... I feel as though if I stay here I'll go mad. Me and Gray both agreed upon this. He had broke down in front of me. I couldn't believe that he had cried. He was scared too. He was scared of leaving Juvia. And now I'm scared of leaving you Lucy. I don't want to leave you. I really don't. I don't want you to leave alone, I want to be by your side, always. Good night, Lucy.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Twelfth Letter

Chapter Twelve: Twelfth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
Gray left Juvia. He had just said yesterday that he never wanted to leave Juvia. But he left. He went to heaven early. Just by the shot in his head. I held onto his letters before someone came and asked for them. His letters to Juvia are finally going to be received by her. I can't say much for mine. I still have to hold onto them just a little longer, alright Lucy. But I promise that you'll get to read them when I get back. And I'll give you them myself, that's a promise. For now it's just me and Gajeel, you should tell Levy not to worry because I bet she is. He won't die any time soon she she shouldn't worry. Neither should you Lucy, because I know you are. You can't hide it away from me, I can sense you even this far away.. Goodbye, Lucy.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Thirteenth Letter

Chapter Thirteen: Thirteenth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
Tell Levy I was wrong. He saved me. Gajeel had given his life to save me. But now I'm all alone. He got shot when I was supposed to. I owe him just like I owe Gray but they're both dead. I feel so alone Lucy. I need you right now. These tears won't stop and I'm scared I'm going to leave you. Just like Gray left Juvia and Gajeel left Levy and Elfman left Evergreen. They're all gone. And I'm the only one left. I don't think I can keep going. I have a feeling I'm going to go to heaven before you Lucy. A long time before you. Please, if I do die and you get these letters, I beg you not to cry. I want you to keep moving on. I don't care if you ended up falling in love with Loke, as long as you are happy that's all I want. But please Lucy I want you to promise, that way I will be able to move on to heaven because if you are sad about my death I could never move on. And anyway, I'd always be by your side. Now and forever. Good night, Lucy.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Fourteenth Letter

Chapter fourteen: Fourteenth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
It seems that God must really have a plan for me because somehow I'm still alive. And I'm glad. That does make me a bad person. A selfish person for being thankful that I am alive whilst my friends have made their graves. The man had taken Gajeel's letters today. That means that Levy has joined Evergreen and Juvia, huh? I feel sorry for all of them. I hope you know that I am alright. That I might just make it back to you. I hope I do. I really just want to see your smiling face one more time. Even if it was for a few more seconds. But I have a really bad feeling that I'm going to die. I'm sorry but I'm trying to be honest and I don't think I can survive. I love you Lucy. And I want to write in all the letters I will write after this. Just in case it is in my last letter I want you to know that I really, really do love you. Goodbye Lucy.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Fourteenth Letter

Chapter fifteen: Fifteenth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
I've fallen sick. I won't stop puking. I have a headache that won't go away and my vision keeps on getting fuzzy. I'm scared that this is my last few days. I can't concentrate very well and I'm sorry for all the scribbles, its hard to write and I'm sorry if I keep on missing the lines. My vision is very bad and every now and again everything is blurry. I can't move very fast either. I also think that I've turned deaf in one ear. What does it mean if blood comes from inside your ear? Maybe I've accidentally cut myself on the inside? I don't know how but now I cant hear from it anymore. Does that mean I won't be able to listen to you in the shower? I don't think I should be smirking about not being able to listen to you singing in one ear, I bet you would kick me right now, wouldn't you?. Throw me out of the window like you used to? I wish you did, that would mean that you would be with me. I wish you were. Not that I wish you were at the war zone with me, I wouldn't ever let you come to this place, not my precious Lucy. No I wish I was back home. With Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Erza and Jellal. And most of all: With you. I love you, Lucy.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Sixteenth Letter

Chapter Sixteen: Sixteenth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
I've moved. Thank god. I'm no longer in the camp nor the front line. I'm in the hospital. They say there's something wrong with my brain. I can't remember what they said but I think its pretty bad since I keep on falling to sleep. I feel really weak. I've tried finishing this letter off three times now. They keep on saying that I should save my energy. But I don't know what I'm saving it for. I should use all my energy for you, right Luce? You once said that to me remember. That I should save all my energy just for you. But you also mumbled something about me never running out of energy so why do these doctors think I should save it? They're really stupid aren't they Lucy? They should really listen to you. You can be my nurse can't you Lucy? Nurse Lucy... I miss you Lucy. I don't want to admit it but I don't think I have enough strength to come home and see you. Im sorry that I'm being so selfish and dying in the war hospital then coming and dying in your arms. But at least you'll have these letters I wrote you. I saved every last one of them. They're a but creased and I know how you don't like creased paper but I couldn't help it, I tried to keep them in perfect condition but they kept on getting creased. Please don't be mad at me! I love you, Luce.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Seventeenth Letter

Chapter Seventeen: Seventeenth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
I keep on puking sick Lucy. I think this is it. I think I'm finally going to die. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, I'm sorry I have to right it in these letters. I wish I would have kept my promise and wrote to you everyday. I wish I would be able to come home again. But I can't. And I'm sorry. But do you remember how we met. You were searching for the bar Fairy Tail whilst I was on the search for my father. I thought that stupid fire magician was him but he wasn't, just had the same nickname. I never asked you why you thanked me and give me and happy that food. But I'm grateful I got to meet you Luce. You're the most important person in my life and I'm sorry that for nearly a year I didn't realise it. I wish I could have realised it sooner. I wish I could've met you sooner. I wish you would have ran away earlier. I wish that you could be by my side at these final moments. I really do. I love you so much Lucy. I'm sorry I have to leave you like this. Goodbye.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Eighteenth Letter

Chapter Eighteen: Eighteenth Letter.  
Dear Lucy,  
I swear I saw Igneel today. He called out to me. I swear. I think that this will be my last time. My fathers calling my Lucy. I think he's greeting me to death. I also thought I saw Erza and Gray smiling at me through the window. I think they are going to greet me too. I think its a sign that I'm leaving you Lucy. I know its selfish of me to die but I can't help it. Please promise me that you won't cry? And wear what you usually wear at my funeral. Black doesn't suit you properly. You should wear something pink. Pink suits you. Please just dont cry tears of happiness. I'm going on a new adventure alright? I know that I'm going to leave you and for many, many, many years you won't be able to see me but one day you and I are going to be together again. And when that happens we're not going to be separated. I love you Lucy. Goodbye.  
Love,  
Natsu.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Nineteenth Letter

Chapter Nineteen: Nineteenth Letter.  
Dear Lucy Heartfilia,  
We are writing to you to say that we are truly sorry and that Natsu Dragneel had died on Tuesday. We have sent to you his possessions and his letter which he was sending to you. He had died in the hospital of brain swelling and had died in his sleep. Again, we are sorry for your loss.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Final Letter

Chapter 20: Final Letter.  
Dear Natsu,  
I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry you were so scared and I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I wasn't there at your death. I'm sorry I couldn't hold your hand. I'm sorry I let you go. I promise to wear all pink to your funeral. I promise that I won't let you be forgotten. I hope you're in a better please now. I hope that Igneel and the others all greeted you and welcomed you to heaven. I hope you're watching down at me whilst I write this. You can move on. I'm not mad at you. I can't promise not to cry out of sadness, Natsu. I love you too much to promise something like that. And you're a real dope for think I could. I'll miss you, Natsu. Now and forever.  
Love,  
Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like this!!! >.


End file.
